


Easy

by DisturbedSpirit



Category: K-pop, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Adult Content, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotica, F/F, Fanfiction, Flirting, Girl Band, Hot Sex, K-Pop - Freeform, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Mentioned Girls' Generation | SNSD, OT9 - Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, SNSD - Freeform, Seduction, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, girlxgirl, sunfany - Freeform, tease, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbedSpirit/pseuds/DisturbedSpirit
Summary: During the final moments of a live concert, Sunny daringly plants a kiss on the lips on an unsuspecting Tiffany. As members of Korea's biggest girl group, the reality of such an act brings fears for Tiffany and what it could mean it it was seen. Slowly, it evolves into something else entirely. Was such a fearless move truly spontaneous? Or was it all part of an agenda a mischievous Sunny intends on carrying out? A flustered Tiffany begins to question.
Relationships: Hwang Miyoung | Tiffany/Lee Soonkyu | Sunny
Kudos: 3





	1. Hook

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank those in advance who choose to give my story a read, and I hope you enjoy what I've written. Also, this story takes place during SNSD's years with nine members, so I hope this takes you back to better, happier, and sexier times.

The sound of thousands of fans' screams began to fade as the girls went down the stairs backstage, along with several members of several other groups amongst them that crowded the hallways. Amongst them two members happened to be walking quite close, hand in hand, while the others were dispersed within the gathering of idols exiting the stage. Sunny and Tiffany were currently having a conversation they were able to keep to themselves despite the number of fellow singers walking so close alongside them.

“I can’t stop thinking about what you did up there,” said a bothered Tiffany in a timid voice, “you shouldn’t have done that! Someone could've caught that on camera!”

Sunny, who knew this was bound to happen, lightly caressed Tiffany’s arm with her free hand. “There were no cameras Tiffany, you know that.”

“ _Fan_ cameras." Tiffany shot back. "You know people record us and post it online.” She paused to take a quick glance behind her. “It might get too much attention, its happened before.”

“You’re worry too much.” Sunny kept the conversation going as both girls bowed now and then towards multiple staff and artists. “Even if someone saw it, people know we’re close. They _like_ us being close. They pair us as a couple so why wouldn't they like it?” Tiffany was well aware of the many times they would see Girl’s Generation fans always pairing the two together, expressing their innocent, and sometimes not so innocent, fantasies. Countless photos and fan caught videos of the two girls indulging in small playful, cute acts which seemed some deemed too close for just friends to do. It was the fact that the fans were right in their assumptions that worried her about the truth coming out. “I’m worried about the wrong people seeing it and starting rumors. It'll harm us, and you know that.”

Now Sunny checked her immediate surroundings before she replied. “But they won’t really be rumors now, would they?” she said in a sly tone accompanied with a sleazy smile. Tiffany hit Sunny’s arm.

“Shut up! Don’t say stuff like that!” she shouted as loud as a whisper would let her. Sunny couldn’t help to laugh out loud at how cute Tiffany was when she became like this. The moment in question had transpired during the final moments of their SM Town Concert, a performance where all groups and soloists of their record company took the stage as one to celebrate and say their goodbyes to the crowd. During the commotion of people dancing, singing, or aimlessly walking about on the stage, Sunny and Tiffany eventually found themselves next to one another near the far back. Next to several members of Super Junior, Red Velvet, and many others, neither of them left the others’ side. As the ending neared, having waved and played their hearts out, Sunny soaked the image of her their fellow friends and bandmates on stage, and the many fans who were there for them. She was bathing in the love being exhumed on stage, specifically towards one member who she grew a different type of relationship with. An overwhelming feeling surged through Sunny when she gazed at Tiffany who was joyfully bouncing to the music, and the only way she felt she could express it was to grab Tiffany by the wrist and yank her slightly towards her, landing her own lips upon those of her her unsuspecting girlfriend. Tiffany gasped at the shock of Sunny’s actions and in a panic quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen the kiss. There didn't seem to have been any witnesses, but if there were its not like she’d ever know unless word got out, and this is what had Tiffany in such a frenzy. All it took was one second of proof caught by someone and it was all over. It angered her how Sunny decided to react by just laughing it off, and at her.

“What are we eating tonight?” Sooyoung interrupted, coming up from behind and towering over the two.

“Doesn't matter.” answered Sunny happily.

“I’m in the mood for Japanese.” chimed in Hyoyeon, who followed right behind Sooyoung. Most of the girls had slowly converged together as they finally made it to their dressing room, most of them talking amongst themselves.

“Great job everybody!” shouted Taeyeon which caused the other members to respond with the same as they all began to disperse throughout the room, taking care of removing their equipment and accessories before changing out of their outfits. Sunny and Tiffany’s hands broke apart as they both walked towards the lockers on the other side of the room. Each of their respective lockers was just opposite one another, costing their private conversation its secrecy.

“You know what could happen if people saw that and went viral.” Tiffany said still unable to clear her mind as she opened her locker.

“It was only a kiss Tiffany, they’ve seen us do that before.” Sunny did the same, her tone of voice trying to sound as accommodating to Tiffany as possible.

“But not like how you did it today!" Tiffany hissed. "Not on the _lips!_ It was too...”

“Real?” Sunny cut her off, turning around giving her an impish smile.

Tiffany couldn’t help but smile back. Despite its possible repercussions, there was a tinge of thrill Sunny’s actions sparked in her. To have been daring enough to kiss her, another girl onstage like that was ballsy. If she wasn't so panicked over it Tiffany would have been turned on at her daring nature. They both remained facing each other as they removed their outfits.

“I heard kiss.” Sooyoung sprung out of nowhere, undoing her outfit as well.

“Tiffany’s worried because I kissed her on stage.” Sunny replied, keeping her eyes on Tiffany while she took off her shirt.

“What!? _Really!?_ " Sooyoung’s voice alerted the others. "When!?”

“ _See?_ No one saw.” Sunny said, whom by now had stripped down to her bra and panties, a sight Tiffany tried to abstain from eyeing for too long.

“That’s only one person.” Tiffany answered.

“I didn’t see either.” said Yoona overhearing, who came in with a few of the other members.

“See what?” asked Hyoyeon. Soon enough all nine members were at their lockers, changing out of their clothes as a once private conversation now spread throughout the girls, which was bound to happen sooner or later.

“Sunny kissed me on stage.” Tiffany had now too undressed to her underwear, a less timid Sunny allowing her eyes to catch several glimpses of her nearly bare body before she covered it up again. “On the lips.”

“Are you serious?” Sooyoung replied slightly shocked. “Did anyone see?”

“It was too quick, plus I’m sure it might’ve looked like I was whispering to her. I was just in the mood.” Sunny said, rather please with herself.

“But what if someone does have it on camera? A _clear_ view?” asked Seohyun who had already begun to see why Tiffany would be so worried.

“It’s bad enough Korea doesn’t accept that kind of stuff. If a idol were found to be kissing another girl like that, it could be bad for us.” Tiffany continued, sitting down on the bench in the center of the room to put on her shoes.

“You guys are thinking of this too much.” Sunny too sat down opposite of Tiffany, feeling the entire thing was being blown out of proportion. "Male idols touch and kiss each other, idol girls touch and kiss each other. As long as people see it as fan service, we’re safe from people thinking its anything else. If it comes to that, and I doubt it will, we'll just say it was me being pervy. Everyone already knows me as the body groper.” she joked.

“I hope so.” said Tiffany with a defeated expression. As she finished tying her shoes and rose from the seat to stand, two hands landed on her shoulder and shoved her back down onto the bench. Sunny’s bright and short blonde hair flashed in the corner of her eye, quickly followed by the warm sensation of Sunny’s thick lips upon hers. Taken aback, yet not pushing away, she let Sunny’s mouth take charge while she leaned Tiffany farther back, holding her up with her right hand as her left hand caressed her neck. They were soon both met with a whack of a towel from Taeyeon who broke them up before Sunny got a bit carried away like last time.

“Yahhh!” exclaimed Sunny as she threw the skirt she had in her hand at Taeyeon, causing laughter from her as well as a few of the others.

“Save it for the dorm room!” shouted Taeyeon jokingly back. Tiffany joined in the laughter as her worry began to loosen its grip for now, and soon enough all girls had changed into their casual clothes and prepared to meet with their manager outside to finally call it a successful night.

Moments later all nine girls emerged from their dressing room wearing attire which was completely bereft of their on screen presence. Sumple apparel which some would call boring, but ones the girls themselves preferred over tight suits and high heels. Some had hoodies over their heads and others donned caps over their seemingly unkempt hair. Regardless of how normal they may have looked, it never stopped any fellow fans from recognizing the group.

Finding their manager and several guards waiting for them outside, they all proceeded together towards the rear entrance of the venue where their van was sure to be waiting for them. With the nine girls huddled closely as they walked, Sunny and Tiffany remained closer than any other, the other girls engaging in small chit chat as they greeted various other singers who still roamed through the backstage halls. Soon Girls’ Generation, as the world knew them, exited into the parking lot and were met with a crashing sound of cheers which never seemed to get old whether they were on or off the stage. Yet just before they were swarmed by fans, Sunny landed a quick pinch on Tiffany's behind that made her flinch.


	2. Line

The girls said goodbye to their manager and went towards their shared home. Taking off their shoes at the doorway, Hyoyeon was the first to go shower after winning the rock paper scissors game coming up the stairs. The rest of the girls either went towards the kitchen, their rooms, or just lay out on the living room couch on their phones. Sunny and Tiffany went to the room they both shared. Neither of them were as tired as usual from a performance; a spark ignited hours earlier still lingering telepathically between the two. After putting away their jackets, Sunny underwent a second change of clothes, dressing down into something more comfortable, all the while a quiet Tiffany catching more glimpses of her girlfriend undressing. She watched the busty blonde change into a tight white shirt, its hem cut off just above her belly button. Not only exposing just her slim waist and belly, it also lured Tiffany’s eyes towards her bosomy breasts which were that much more enticing considering the fact Sunny didn’t bother wearing a bra. Her baggy sweats were replaced with pink boy shorts that perfectly hugged her well-rounded bottom. Such revealing clothing was not a rare occurrence with Sunny, but Tiffany’s reaction to them was. Compared to other nights, tonight Tiffany couldn’t help keep her eyes off of Sunny’s every arc and curve. Sunny turned from her dresser to catch Tiffany staring at her as if she were a portrait hanging on the wall. 

“Do you like what you see?” she asked with curious glance. Tiffany responded with silence while Sunny began walking towards her, twirling herself with a satisfied grin on her face. “The shorts are new, do you like them?” she continued now in a cute voice, reaching for Tiffany’s hands. Blushing, Tiffany nodded, her eyes glued to Sunny’s chest, to which Sunny playfully covered.

“It’s not polite to stare, Fany.” Through her constant smile, Sunny pecked Tiffany on the lips, releasing her hands and walking past her. “I’m gonna go get something in the kitchen, coming?”. Tiffany felt like a dog hungry for a treat, helplessly following Sunny to the kitchen all the while staring at the great rear view she was blessed with. 

Jessica and Yuri were seated at the kitchen round table, eating the remainder of food they’d ordered on the way home. “Do you want something?” Sunny asked Tiffany with wide eyes as she pulled out a carton of juice. She poured a glass for the four of them after seeing Tiffany quietly nod. “Why are you so quiet Fany?” she asked, genuinely curious. “Don’t tell me you’re still thinking about the kiss? I thought we were over that.”

“I _am_ ," Tiffany could hear the dissatisfaction in Sunny's voice, "but…now I’m thinking more of how... _hot_ it was of you to do actually that in front of all those people on stage.” Tiffany couldn't believe she said it out loud as she sat across the other two. Her and Sunny had been together for a while, but it took her a long time to get used to speaking openly when in front of her other members. At this point, none of the other girls batted an eye whenever the two would kiss in front of them, let alone the several times they were caught by some members doing much more than just kiss.

“I knew you’d end up wanting more.” said Sunny cheekily as she took a seat next to her, Jessica and Yuri were seemingly too engrossed in their food to give the conversation much attention.

“What?” replied Tiffany with a shy smile, her cheeks a constant rose color. “Who said it’d make me want _more?_ ” Sunny took a sip of her juice and looked at her girlfriend, her luscious lips glimmering in the light.

“Don’t _pretend_ Tiffany.” Before Tiffany could reply, Sunny dashed her face forwards and planted a kiss, her wet lips making contact with the half of Tiffany’s. “See? You didn’t stop me.” Sunny remarked proudly, drinking more of her lemonade as Tiffany playfully gasped at Sunny’s actions. 

“You know we're eating here.” said Jessica in between mouthfuls.

“ _You_ of all people shouldn’t be telling us this, Sica.” Sunny shot back, causing Jessica and Yuri to quietly summon half-smiles. Sunny got up and went to the refrigerator again. “I’m still hungry.” she muttered to herself, bending over as she scoured through the fridge’s lower shelves. Tiffany, who was looking nowhere in particular, caught a peek of Sunny in her peripheral vision and found herself unable to resist sneaking a look at her regardless of the fact that she had access to view her in anything at any time. Leaning back in her chair, keeping an eye on the two girls who talked quietly among themselves and didn’t notice her, slowly turned her head slightly to the left and there came into view an exhibition of Sunny’s backside. Everything was exposed from her lovely bare feet, up to her toned legs and thick thighs, all the way up to her juicy cheeks that were squeezed into her tiny shorts. It took Tiffany by surprise. Such a torturous view almost tempted Tiffany to grab the irresistible girl and throw her down onto the very kitchen floor and have her way with her.

The fleeting moment seemed to have lasted hours, Tiffany’s eyes glued onto Sunny’s exquisite body. Little did she know that not only the girls across the table caught her in the act, but an unsuspecting Yoona and Sooyoung whom had just entered the kitchen caught Tiffany looking at Sunny like some pervert stalking a victim. Sunny, who was unaware of the silent commotion happening behind her, settled for a single orange and closed the fridge door, making Tiffany spin her head forward, in turn locking eyes with the four other girls whose eyes were beamed right at her. It made her jump in her seat as if she’d just seen a ghost. Half of the room immediately burst into laughter at the not-so-innocent Tiffany who threw her head down in playful shame. Sunny took a seat, asking the giggling girls asking what was so funny.

“Ask Tiffany.” said Sooyoung who continued chuckling as she went about her business digging through the kitchen drawers. Tiffany shyly raised her head up to look at Sunny. 

"Did you do something funny?" Sunny started to cut open the orange. 

"No they're just being stupid." Tiffany looked around awkwardly, Jessica and Yuri getting up to throw away their take out plates, moving over to the living room. Yoona came and sat at the table across the remaining two, placing her pajamas next to her as she texted on her phone, apparently waiting to be next to shower.

“You still mad at me?” Sunny coyly while she ate the first slice. Tiffany watched her thick lips get shiny from the residue of the fruit, almost forgetting she was asked a question.

"I'm...fine." Tiffany brushed it off, extended her hand out in a gesture to be handed a piece. Sunny stared back at her, accepting her answer for what it was. She took the next slice of fruit and put half of it in her mouth, the other half seemingly designated for Tiffany when she leaned over the table and waited for her to react.

_"Hmm?"_ Sunny cutely motioned turning her head to her side, her lack of speech making Tiffany mentally translate the message. Although she tried to fight it, Sunny was greeted by her adorable eye-smile, Tiffany looking away before looking back at Sunny who waited with the orange in an open mouthed-grin. Yoona remained in her own world as a self-conscious Tiffany leaned in with an opening mouth. Her teeth touched the cold fruit, her head subconsciously tilted to the left like it did for a kiss, and gently clamped down on the slice when Sunny's hand hooked onto on the back of her neck. Tiffany’s half of the fruit fell in her mouth accompanied by her lover’s invasive tongue. Caught off guard she flinched, but Tiffany didn’t bother pulling away because Sunny's grip wasn't going to let her. There was no choice but to let their lips collide naturally, Tiffany reciprocating with her own tongue. They both delighted in the vibrant sensation of the other, with a lovely tinge of sweet juices swirling in between them. Neither of them wanted to laugh, but it was hard not to. Even then they didn't want to let a laugh interrupt. The couple immersed themselves in a world where only they existed, devoid of anyone who may have been in the room.

Just as Sunny felt herself wanting to go a bit farther she retreated from Tiffany’s mouth, taking her tongue with her. Just as quickly as the moment came, it was gone. Sunny’s warm, glaring eyes remained on Tiffany for a few seconds, as if they were trying to tell her there was more in store for her. She then cut her gaze and to finish eating her snack. Tiffany remained frozen, trying to recover from the overwhelming sensation of whatever the hell just happened. She remembered about Yoona, looking over to see her still on her phone, completely unmoved and unaware to the couple’s public make out session. Perhaps she had seen her two older members in such provocative situations before that it no longer fazed her. By the time Tiffany regained her composure, as well as her normal heartbeat back, Sunny got up from the table to throw out the orange peels and threw the knife into the sink.

“Can I shower before you?” Sunny asked as Yoona mindlessly nodded. She looked back at Tiffany who sat with a blank expression on her face and silently mouthed the words: _see you soon,_ turning to allow Tiffany a second viewing as she waled away, her hips swaying back and forth mesmerizing her with motion that made each cheek bounce with every step. Sooyoung seemed to have caught Sunny’s inaudible message and looked over at Tiffany from over in the living room, a roguish smile on her face as if she knew what was about to go down between the two. Tiffany sat silently at the table, a feeling of incomprehensible lust winning her over the more she realized she wanted Sunny. _Now._


	3. Sinker

Tiffany lay on her bed after changing into her shorts, desperately awaiting Sunny for about ten minutes now. She couldn't discern how or why, but here she was awaiting her girl as if she was commanded to and she couldn't say no. It felt unlike anything in their past. Usually they would set something of a time, or it would happen spontaneously as these things usually do, but now all it took was a simple phrase and Tiffany found herself in bed awaiting Sunny like a puppy waiting for its master. She felt so dirty, almost used or maybe taken advantage of. But how? No one was forcing her here. She could get up at any moment. But even with that said, she didn't. Nothing ever overcame her like this did, and as much as she tried to understand or identify it, she couldn't deny that right after Sunny went to shower Tiffany went straight to their room like a brainwashed subject and waited for her to come back. She hated what was happening, but it wasn't like any part of her was convincing her to leave.

Maybe it was because Sunny seemed to behave much differently tonight than she ever had before. It c _ould_ also have been the fact that she actually loved it when Sunny kissed her on stage. Sure it was just a kiss on the lips but comparing it back to how it is in the States, a kiss on the lips between two performers on stage was a pretty big deal, and the fact that what she and Sunny had was technically forbidden in a sense, thrilled her. As she began to delve deeper into her thoughts, she was thankful Sunny took the least time to shower. Then almost on cue, there was the sound of the bedroom door closing, apparently having missed it when it opened.

Tiffany sat up and the sight before her nearly sent her back down. With her messy and partly wet hair, Sunny came in the room wearing the same tight, white shirt. It seemed she had purposefully avoided fully drying herself, the soaked cloth sticking to her breasts and turning almost transparent, revealing a sizeable portion of her bare skin. Her abs were gleaming, and just below them alluring laced panties. Her thighs and legs dripped with water, every inch of her exhuming a tantalizing radiance. Quietly she dimmed the bedroom lights to a suitable intensity and locked the door. She began inching slowly towards the bed, her left hand fiddling with her lower lips, provoking her lover as if it were a scene right out of an erotica film. Tiffany couldn’t dare resist the oversexed expression on Sunny’s face. Her mouth was slightly open, her full and delicious lips shone under the lights, and her misty face clearly flustered from the raging hormones that were influencing her. Fierce eyes, which were surrounded with pieces of her wet hair which stuck onto her forehead, burned into Tiffany’s very soul. To her, Sunny was the epitome of seduction, and whatever she was going for, it reeled Tiffany in like fish to bait.

“My god…” Tiffany almost choked on her words. She got up from the bed and went straight for Sunny, the latter deviously smiling as her girlfriend darted for her like a bullet. She was genuinely speechless, but Sunny seemed to know what she was trying to get at.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Sunny remarked in a cool yet almost hushed tone, Tiffany grabbing her by the waist.

"You're welcome." Tiffany answered, ensnared in the almost masculine energy Sunny emitted. 

“I knew that giving you that kiss on stage would drive you crazy.” Sunny continued, playing with Tiffany's hair. "I _knew_ that as crazy you'd get over it, it would turn you on, the idea of doing what I did in front of so many people right?" The comment summoned a nod from an entranced Tiffany, accepting her loss almost immediately.

"Take off your shirt." Sunny commanded, a sense of victory filling her. Without hesitation Tiffany did as she was told, pulling her shirt up and off exposing Tiffany's bra. Her conscious mind was being hijacked and now there was nothing to question, only to obey the object of her desire. Sunny began to run her hands over her chest, both over and under her apparel. A powerful aura transferred itself from Sunny into Tiffany, and the latter just stood and watched as her girlfriend reached behind her with a single hand and unhooked her bra with no struggle, allowing herself a full view of Tiffany’s gorgeous bare chest.

Tiffany was in the presence of a predator who wanted her more, who was stronger than her in every way, and she felt like a piece of meat with how easily Sunny had her melting in her hands. It was impossible to even resist or retaliate, because it was just simply better to let Sunny have her way. Each caress of her fingertips against and around her breasts sent chills through Tiffany. It was almost like the nerves at the tips of her twin centers were hypersensitive through no other means but just her touch. Sunny pushed her heated body against Tiffany, the aftereffect of her hot shower transferring itself onto her and began to softly brush her lips against Tiffany's neck. The trance grew stronger. Small pecks traveled down her collarbone until Sunny's soft lips landed on her right breast while her hand toyed with the left. Tiffany sighed; a sigh of release, relief and excitement after being rid of the anticipation of finally feeling Sunny’s tongue. Just as warm as her skin it was a treasure to experience, and the girl knew just how to lick and twirl like she always did. Seconds turned into minutes while she went back and forth, putting every part of her mouth and hands against Tiffany's upper body, at one point including her teeth which made her jump. Sunny's free hand had made a trip around her waist to grope ass, forcing her hips to push forward. Running her nails along Sunny's hair and back, embracing the feeling wholly, Tiffany internalized some form of thought and decided to let it out.

“It worked.” Her voice emerged through soft moans. 

_"Hmmm?"_ Sunny muffled back with a mouthful of tits. She looked up and locked eyes with Tiffany.

"You were right." Tiffany breathed. "I don't know how but what you did today, it got me mad but just the same, I loved it." Even as she spoke Sunny maintained eye contact while she wagged and circled her tongue on her nipples and god did it drive her crazy just seeing her girl not want to stop. "I don't know if you planned everything or if you knew how'd it make me feel but, god Sunny you had me losing it." Tiffany received no response except the sounds of hot breaths and wet lips from Sunny's open and closed mouth tricks. How could she stand to even fight against this? Sunny knew what she was doing, and Tiffany fell right for it from the start. Whatever game was played, she was the loser. 

She couldn't stand it anymore. Accepting that no matter what her anger was always vulnerable towards Sunny, especially today, Tiffany's urges came over her and she gripped her by the shoulders and an unsuspecting Sunny was pushed away from her two toys and up against the wall. Sunny gasped at her bold move before Tiffany engaged her in a battle of tongues that put their earlier fruit session to shame. They wildly pressed their hands around and against whatever they could grab from the other. Tiffany felt the wetness of Sunny's shirt sticking to her and she wanted skin; grabbing it from the hem she pulled it up and Sunny put her hands up to allow it to come off, her boobs bouncing as it hooked under them on the way up. Tiffany admired her statuesque breasts that dripped with water, an image that almost threw Tiffany off of her game. Both pairs of busts collided against one another while they melded mouths again, like pillows they bunched up as they pushed against one another. The aggressor role then switched back to Sunny, grabbing Tiffany by the ass again and forcing her back with baby steps towards their bed. They moaned as they travelled, danced in each other’s mouths, and fought to not topple over. Eventually Tiffany felt the edge of the bed hit the back of her leg and didn’t bother fighting the fall as both girls collapsed together onto the mattress. Sunny opened her eyes and saw a beautiful Tiffany with her loose silky hair sprawled upon the bed, and took the chance to grab her by each wrist and pin her down.

“Take off your pants.” Sunny ordered again, causing the same reaction in Tiffany as she only silently nodded. Sunny let her arms go and Tiffany hurriedly reached for her waist and began to slide her shorts off. She had to bend her legs up to fully remove them, Sunny shifting herself to give her the space, neither shifting their gaze off of one another. Her panties came off along with the shorts, and now Tiffany lay bare. She noticed a blaze in Sunny’s eyes and Tiffany felt a vulnerability she never felt before, but it made her excited under such power. 

Sunny bit her lip as she studied the figure under her from top to bottom, making Tiffany turn red the longer she continued. She moved over to Tiffany's side, keeping her eyes on her the whole time. From this angle Tiffany was given a view of Sunny's profile, overwhelmed as Sunny arched her back, slightly moving her knees apart to have her feet placed adjacent to her ass, her transparent panties tightly hugging her behind as if it was a second layer of skin. _Oh my god_ was the only thought in Tiffany's head. Her prominent breasts, her exposed abdomen, Sunny bulged in all the right places and was the truest embodiment of an S-line, and Tiffany had the utmost pleasure of having it right here and right now. 

Sunny bent over and met with Tiffany's lips once again, and as they exchanged deep kisses Tiffany felt the loving arrival of fingers between her legs. Tiffany let out a harsh breath upon contact but Sunny's forceful kisses shut them down, left with only moans to vibrate into Sunny's mouth. Both of them could feel how easy it was to slide her fingers into Tiffany with how perfectly wet she was by now. Her slippery center made Sunny's job simple, slipping two fingers in while her thumb played with the spot that would drive a woman to bliss. In this state, it took almost no time at all before Sunny's dexterous fingers got into the right place and moved just fast enough that Tiffany was already squeezing her legs together. With increasing breaths and heartbeat Tiffany's lungs couldn't handle just kissing and she eventually broke her lock with Sunny to breathe. Sunny sensually licked Tiffany’s outer lips, whose mouth could not remain closed to matter how hard she tried to sustain her noise.

Using her free hand, Sunny began pushing her own panties down her thighs, Tiffany watching while her other hand continued its work. She got her panties all the way down to her ankles and threw them off to the side, Tiffany admiring the new sight. Then as if it was almost impossible to stop fingering Tiffany for even a second, Sunny raised her left leg up and over Tiffany so she could comfortably sit atop her stomach while her busy hand did its thing uninterrupted. For Tiffany, this was either a properly executed planned feat, or Sunny really was taking liberties today, loving everything she was being introduced to. The exposed flesh felt wonderful on her belly, smooth and radiating heat. Just the same, Sunny took delight in the friction which that was just as gratifying as any other body part.

Watching from below Tiffany wasted no time to go for Sunny's chest, her small hands barely able to accommodate her large figure. She knew how Sunny liked to be played with, pinching and tugging at her tips with quite a bit of force. Sunny threw her head back at the rough play. Both girls exchanged glances as they made each other react with great vocal prowess, Tiffany afraid the others could hear them despite their room being so far from the living room. Tiffany’s hips beginning to gyrate in conjunction with Sunny’s fingers, while Sunny started to grind herself back and forth against Tiffany's abs. Soon both girls got into their synchronized groove and found themselves entranced in a sweet rhythm that they reveled in. 

Heavy beads of sweat ran down Sunny’s head and neck, glistening off of her shiny skin and leaving trails down her torso. The look that came from her was one of determination, as she loved to see the way Tiffany's eyebrows scrunched up when she was close to climax. Tiffany couldn't believe how fast she was almost there, the fastest it ever did, but with so much for her to enjoy at once how could it not have been? Her hands played with Sunny's chest but found it difficult to control her nerves. 

“You _like_ that?" Sunny asked amorously, taking her two inserted fingers and curling them upwards inside Tiffany, running their ends along the spongy flesh atop Tiffany’s inner walls, causing an explosive reaction in Tiffany. “You like how that feels?”

“ _Y-yes_ _baby_.” Tiffany nodded; she was barely incoherent through her steadily increasing moans. "It feels so fucking good, I _love_ it. I love you." It was after her comment that she felt Sunny’s fingers pick up speed, her palm rubbing itself above Tiffany's opening. Sunny looked down at the tortured girl who kickstarted a series of rapid heaves. 

"I want you to come for me." Sunny declared, studying every muscle spasm Tiffany endured.

" _Ye-yeah_ , I will baby, please don't—" Tiffany squint her eyes in between her struggled speech, “oh my...” she opened her eyes to look at her lover who maintained a stern face even as she relished in riding Tiffany. The sloshing noises coming from Tiffany's wetness told her how fast the fingers were going, and it was then her voice began to vibrate and her thighs trembled. Like usual, an annoying reflex got in Sunny’s way as Tiffany’s thighs squeezed together preventing her hand from moving as it was. 

“Open your legs.” Sunny demanded sharply.

“ _Hmm-hmm.”_ Tiffany obeyed instantly, fighting her body’s reaction. A few seconds passed of louder moans when once again the bothersome automated response irked Sunny.

“I said open your legs.” Sunny repeated, louder this time. Tiffany spread them again. Her voice was enough to force Tiffany to mentally remain aware of her body’s unconscious movements. “Good girl.” Sunny owned a demeanor that was driving Tiffany nuts, and it was just enough to bring her over the edge. She dropped her hands away from Sunny’s breasts to slam her hands down on the bed, her red and flushed face unable to mask what was coming. The look she gave her told her she was about to detonate, followed by another harsh moan. " _Ohhhh_ _fuck_ , _hahhh_ —!” Sunny got her wish when she saw and felt the tightening and pulsating that came from Tiffany. In that instant Tiffany’s head flew back onto the bed, and silence. Her body and mind were no longer here but instead in her blank world of bliss. It never lasted long but for that split second it was clear Tiffany was in heaven. 

“ _Shhhhh_ , don’t be too loud.” Sunny whispered from above as Tiffany squirmed and lowly squealed, “I’m not done with you.” It took Tiffany time to comprehend the words, her mouth covering her hands as she tried her best not to let her voice break out. Before she could even recover from her happy ending, her body twitched once again to Sunny pulling her fingers out of her still recovering region. Moving her hands away from her mouth Sunny leaned over and went straight for Tiffany’s lower lip, gently sucking it like she did the orange slices from earlier, with Tiffany’s heated breath and sweet sounds escaping her opened mouth.

The scraping of teeth that grazed her lower lip as Sunny moved away satisfied Tiffany as Sunny sat up and moved herself off of her, still knelt on the bed but moving farther down towards Tiffany’s legs. She grabbed her right ankle and forced her to spread her legs apart, Sunny lovingly kissing her feet before she went ahead and slid three fingers into Tiffany, the latter still sensitive to the touch with the way the air escaped her throat. This time there was no thumb to rub against her clit, Sunny knowing from practice to keep herself away from it anytime Tiffany orgasmed once. 

It was just the right amount of force and skillful maneuvers that made Tiffany grip the bed sheets beneath her, instantly thrown back into ecstasy. The sounds that she made now were tender, almost relaxed as her mind seemed to share in a bigger piece of the pleasure, enjoying the way Sunny made her body melt. She looked down to watch her, Sunny kissing and sucking her toes, adding an erotic tickling sensation to an already stimulating one. Tiffany felt herself switching from smiles to moans, her attention alternating from one feeling thing to another, finding it impossible to focus just on one. What caught her ears were the noises that came from Sunny that told her she was enjoying this just as much as she did, even if her hands were nowhere near her. It between those noises she spoke, breaking up her sentence to land small pecks on her toes.

“I know what you want. Tell me.” Sunny marveled, passing Tiffany’s foot over her breasts and using them to rub her nipples. “You _know_ you want it. So say it.” Sunny did not move her eyes away from her, still delicately pumping into her. Tiffany unable to maintain eye contact with Sunny for more than a few seconds responded.

“ _Ah…I—”_ Tiffany clenched her teeth, heavy panting and noises from her mouth preventing her from speaking.

“ _Say_ it.” Sunny summoned her same voice from earlier. Sunny reveled in Tiffany’s exposed flesh, staring at the spot between her legs like a predator stalking prey; the silence between them sustained for quite a while, and the tension skyrocketed. Tiffany swallowed and tried again.

“Eat me.” Tiffany breathed Sunny’s face, lit up. Hearing the words she moved her one hand from Tiffany’s ankle down under behind her knee, the other hand pulling out of her warmth and grabbing her other knee. Sunny made herself comfortable and got herself into position, bending down low with her butt in the air and her face right between her thighs. Tiffany wasn’t given a second to cool down from the moment Sunny’s fingers exited her, and her tongue replaced them.

Sunny shoved her face into her awaiting treat, her tongue guiding itself inside of Tiffany, her nose in direct contact with the specific point her thumb had avoided recently. Tiffany whispered a curse to herself at the way Sunny devoured her. She managed to look down, Sunny’s round behind propped up into the air as she enjoyed herself as if she were starving for it. Tiffany ran her hands through Sunny’s damp hair while her head bobbed in between her legs as she was being feasted on. She squirmed to the movement within her walls, Sunny shoving her tongue as deep as it could and swirling it in every direction she wanted. The maneuvering was extraordinary. Tiffany was weak against it. At some intervals Sunny shook her head left and right as her nose rubbed itself fiercely against the protruding hood, sending Tiffany into frenzy.

“ _You taste so_ _good_.” Sunny mumbled from below after pulling her tongue out, a heightened sense of arousal noticeable in her voice. Her tongue revolved along Tiffany’s outer lips as if she were candy. Only seconds passed but it felt like minutes, and soon enough Tiffany’s moans and pulling of Sunny’s hair told Sunny that she was at her peak for the second time. Sunny adored her girl’s responses, sucking the juices which emerged from Tiffany, taking a few seconds here and there to rub her face again between her thighs. The two lovers expressed themselves loudly, Tiffany’s moans turning into rapid bursts once more and her hips beginning to raise themselves towards Sunny’s mouth. Sunny gripped Tiffany’s buttocks and pulled her in closer.

“You ready to come again?” Sunny cooed amorously from below. “Come in my mouth. I wanna taste you.” She lifted her head to speak and quickly went back down to work. Tiffany clenched her fingers and toes, her legs wanting to squeeze together again but Sunny’s strong grip on her legs kept them well apart. Sunny went for the kill and took Tiffany’s sensitive button in her mouth, lightly sucking it enough to give it mild tugs and with just that, Tiffany inhaled, and a fleeting moment of silence was replaced with a squeal. Sunny welcomed her arrival with muffled moans, greeted with the same quivers and trembling as before. Hair pulling, tightening thighs, tasteful liquid running down her mouth and angelic sounds, Sunny was here many times before and it was always just as rich to see.

A content Sunny sat up, wiping her mouth as if she had literally finished a meal. passing her hand lovingly over Tiffany’s stomach. Still trying to focus, Tiffany sat up, noticing Sunny’s breath was just as strained as hers. Stroking Tiffany’s thighs and stomach Sunny came up, planting a quiet kiss on each other, followed by another, then another. They smiled; no words exchanged. Tiffany held Sunny by the waist and without warning threw her legs around her and pushed her onto her back to switch places. She went to say something, but this time Tiffany shushed her before she was probably going to be told to do something else.

“Just lie back, and let me make you come. Please.” Tiffany urged, wanting to return the favor. She was dying to get a taste of Sunny and even the score. Sunny heeded, deciding not to speak but chuckling at Tiffany’s need to reciprocate. A lustful Tiffany wanted to get right to the point and made her way down, but not before straightening up on her knees just to look down at her sexy Sunny below her. With her legs apart and feet flat on the bed, looking at her busty and sweaty blonde. Here she was, naked, wet, and at her complete disposal; a refreshing sense of authority emerging within Tiffany now that she was in control. Or at least _allowed_ control. Sunny looked up at her with wanting, waiting eyes. Nonetheless, Tiffany remained persistent.

“You like to _tease_ , huh?” Tiffany spoke confidently, a subtle hint of playfulness in her voice. “You like to taunt and make me _suffer_? All day?” Tiffany tried to keep a serious face but couldn’t, both girls giggling at her attempt to act forceful. Positioning herself, Tiffany rubbed her fingers where she was wettest, and using her own body’s lubricant, aimed her two forefingers at her target, running them along Sunny’s slit from the base all the way to the top. Sunny lost the smile on her face and expressed a sultry anxiety, her eyebrows and cheeks switching angles. Her hands didn’t know where to go and they landed on her chest, playing with herself with rough pinching and pulling

“You tell me how _that_ feels.” Tiffany said wanting to turn her words against her. 

“Give me more.” Sunny tempted in her husked voice, a better answer than expected. By now Sunny’s skin shined in the lights from top to bottom, a mixture of sweat, saliva and her own lubrication. 

“ _More?_ ” Tiffany bathed in Sunny’s pleads. “Of course.” She gave Sunny what she wanted, her finger strokes pressing harder upon her flesh making Sunny heave, music to Tiffany’s ears. The more she kept going the more she could see the desperation in Sunny’s eyes as she studied her perspiring face and flushed cheeks, sending the message that she wanted an end to the torture. “I bet its driving you crazy, huh?” Tiffany taunted, adding in another finger to her toying. “Now you know how I felt.”

“ _Fany…_ ” Sunny was unable to complete her sentence, the feeling of Tiffany gliding her pushing themselves further against her entrance making her clench.

“What was that?” Tiffany feigned concern playfully.

“I…” Sunny sensually exhaled, thrashing her head left and right, trying to find a way to physically express her frustration. Tiffany then purposefully removed her hands from Sunny, knowing full well she had Sunny in the palm of her hand, literally. In a moment of desperation Sunny went to touch herself, unable to contain the absence of contact. Just then Tiffany grabbed Sunny’s wrists and prevented her from self-pleasure, knowing she was killing Sunny from the inside.

“ _Say it_.” Tiffany said piercingly, sending a jolt through her words. “ _Say it,_ like you made me.”. Sunny was impressed at her sudden bravado and decided it was energy wasted to do anything else except accept her only choice. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Sunny concurred under the newly found power of Tiffany. “I want you to be my good girl and fuck me like I need it.” The tense moment sparked a fire under Tiffany and with no forethought nor planning, she let go of Sunny’s wrists and moved to take a hold of each leg. Instead of spreading her lover apart the same way she was, Tiffany put Sunny’s flexibility to the test and raised her legs up and then pushed them as far back as they could go. Sunny’s back remained flat on the bed with the motion, Tiffany able to get her legs far enough to the point her toes touched the mattress under her. She could even spread enough apart that Sunny’s breasts weren’t obstructed at all, her knees naturally pushing them together. At last she saw Sunny break her tough exterior when she heard her yelp with the way she was posed like an action figure. Tiffany held her down with ease, knowing Sunny’s limbs had the ability to stay like this probably forever; she saw the way Sunny’s eyes widened, a hint of vulnerability in her woman.

“You stay right there.” Tiffany coached her, knowing Sunny’s weakness was taking her by surprise. She didn’t even let Sunny respond before diving for the treasure that her current position displayed right in front of Tiffany like a serving on a plate. 

_“Fuck.”_ was the only thing Sunny managed to say when Tiffany started devouring her. Seeing her feet beside her head was shocking enough, but the way her girlfriend took her was already becoming to be the best head she had ever gotten. The way she was spread made the sensation of Tiffany’s tongue better than usual.

The sweet aroma that emanated from Sunny’s flesh intoxicated Tiffany, enticing her to lick it all like it was ice cream. Her tongue played with her pink lips, which felt as if they were dipped in water. Tiffany felt hands land on the back of her head, grasping small tufts of hair and lightly pulling at them, causing Tiffany to moan at the slight pain. Tiffany took the advantage of what lay before her and began spanking Sunny on both cheeks. With each slap Sunny squeaked, a gesture that was always cute to hear. It was one of those things that made Tiffany want to do more, and she did. There was no more licking; Tiffany straightened her long tongue like a weapon and shoved it as deep as it could go. A tighter grip on her hair and a single shout let Tiffany know she hit the spot. It took her back to hear Sunny be so loud, but at this point she honestly couldn’t give a damn if they were being too loud. Like a snake Tiffany slithered about Sunny’s gushy insides, each flick and turn making it feel like she was controlling Sunny remotely with the way she writhed under her. The hands in her hair disappeared, and Tiffany figured this was too much to miss out on, so she pushed her hair away from her view and saw a frantic Sunny who had reached for a blanket and was biting down on it, muffled screams filling the room. 

Tiffany had known Sunny was a screamer in bed, even now with the blanket in her mouth Sunny was twice as loud as Tiffany ever was. The sight made Tiffany want to push herself harder, a great sense of pride fulfilling her knowing she was making her partner feel so good, at the same time breaking the image Sunny tried to maintain all day. In fact, she _wanted_ to see the change in Sunny’s demeanor, to see she wasn’t so cool as she tried to be, and the blanket had to go. Reaching out a hand as her tongue did its duty, Tiffany went for the blanket and caught Sunny’s attention who saw she was trying to pry it from her mouth. Their eyes met, and the shrewd blond knew what her spunky girlfriend wanted. There was no need for a fight; Sunny released her bite and tossed the blanket aside.

“You wanna hear me, huh?” Sunny exclaimed with fervor. “You _like_ it while you fuck me, don’t you?” Sunny snatched her hand. “Come here— _mmmm_.” And shoved Tiffany’s index finger in her mouth, using it like a tiny popsicle as she sucked it with some enthusiasm. Tiffany happily accepted the gesture, loving the way her Sunny looked with her lips wrapped around it, the vibration of her loud moans surging into her arm. Meanwhile the tongue that was thrashing her insides did not relent, Tiffany seeing Sunny’s toes curl and point. The view from down here was astounding, Sunny never showing any signs of fatigue or tiredness as she lay sprawled like a doll. 

Tiffany started to ram her rigid tongue in and out, becoming her personal dildo. Whenever she could turn her eyesight upwards she did, Sunny’s mouth wide open with her tongue gliding up and down her finger, wonderfully potent heaves and moans escaping her. Tiffany was tempted to play with herself because this the images she was given to view were just too much to simply just view, but she resisted.

“Fany…I want you to make me come.” Sunny spoke as best she could without pulling out the finger out her mouth. Tiffany made it out quite well and took her other unused hand and started rubbing the shiny hood she hadn’t gotten to yet. The combination was enough to have Sunny grab her by the back of the head again, exhibiting her rough side and helping Tiffany move back and forth. Tiffany relaxed her neck to allow Sunny to fully maneuver her head anyway she wanted to. 

It wasn’t long before Sunny was using both hands to rock Tiffany’s head up and down with speed and power. All Tiffany had to do was keep her tongue stiff as a sword and Sunny would be finished. In the end, she couldn’t deny she loved to be the submissive one of the pair and thrived off of Sunny’s physical dominance. At this point the volume coming from both girls wasn’t going any lower, getting off as they pleased with no restraint. 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Sunny chanted to herself with quickening pace. “Fuck I’m coming.”

“Mm-hmm.” was all Tiffany could say in her situation, but its message got the point across.” She could sense it, the eruption about to take place. Eventually the hands let go of her hair again, Sunny pounding fists into the mattress. Tiffany didn’t want to remove her middle finger from Sunny’s mouth, wanting to keep her just like this until it was over. She pulled out her tongue to focus her efforts on circling her clit with her two forefingers.

“Come baby.” Tiffany begged. “ _Please_ let me have it, I want to make you feel good, come for me.” She gave her small kisses on her mound, her fingers moving with violent speed in combination. Seeing a face of utter euphoria on Sunny, her eyes watery and her cheeks redder than ever, tongue out and panting like a dog, Tiffany knew Sunny was finally defeated. 

_“Ah-shit-ahhhhh!”_ was the last thing that came out of Sunny’s mouth before silence struck and an explosion cut off her consciousness for a split second, and soon came back crashing into reality with an earsplitting squeal which were they not in a house, would be heard by neighbors. Sunny’s legs inadvertently snapped back towards their normal setting, Tiffany catching her by both ankles while Sunny dealt with her climax. Tiffany saw the small droplets that flowed like a river from Sunny, a rare sight that didn’t always happen when they played with each other. Hearing the screams did nothing but make her smile. Sunny remained frozen in place, unable to release herself from the physical lock she found herself stuck in. Tiffany put Sunny’s feet back down and crawled over meet her face to face, both girls exchanging exhales with one another. 

“Stick your tongue out.” Tiffany requested with an eye smile, in love with the fragile aura that emitted from a post-climax Sunny. 

“Say _please_.” Sunny huffed as she caught her breath, refusing to let Tiffany own her completely even now.

“Fine. _Please_.” Tiffany complied. Sunny kept her mouth open as she stuck her tongue out for her. Once out, Tiffany wrapped her lips over it and endearingly sucked on it as she would a chunk of jelly. Gradually Sunny gave her more to work with, and Tiffany who kept her eyes open was falling in love with her all over again. With dreamy half-opened eyes and sighs that were accompanied with faint whimpers, Sunny was breathtaking. They found each other’s hands and clasped them above Sunny’s head, welcoming the ambrosial aromas from their drenched bodies. After several bouts of sweet slurps, Tiffany wanted to speak, so she ran her lips along Sunny’s tongue up to the tip and smoothly cut contact.

“I gotta say,” Tiffany pondered, “you played me pretty good today. Had me in the palm of your hand.” Their legs began to intertwine.

“Did I?” Sunny challenged, her eyelids still not fully open but her cheeks curling upwards. “Or were you just so horny you created this little game in your head?” The thought made Tiffany relive the days events and she felt she would go back into the same spiral of inner thoughts that got her into this mess.

“At this point, I don’t even care.” she chuckled, Sunny pecking her on the forehead. The emotions radiating from them a completely different set than those from just moments ago. Not entranced in sexual utopia, but a peaceful harmony seemed to swirl around the room.

“How long do you think we can do… _this?_ ” Tiffany asked, a hint of genuine curiosity in her tone.

“Does it matter?” Sunny answered solemnly. “Until that day comes, we’ll handle it like always. Ok?” Tiffany didn’t know what else to say, other than give Sunny an accepting nod followed by a kiss. 

“So you know we’re gonna get yelled at right?” Tiffany couldn’t erase the grin on her face even if she wanted to.

“We—” Sunny was interrupted by the sound of banging coming from their bedroom door. 

“ _Yah!”_ It was Sooyoung. “We cut you guys a break and let you be, but there’s only so much we can drown you both out! Give it a rest or learn to keep your sex volume to a minimum, thank you!” The two girls tried to hold their laughter in, their naked embrace filled with a flurry of sentiments.

“Come on,” Sunny slapped Tiffany’s right butt-cheek, causing a yelp from her, “I’m in the mood for another orange.”

  
THE END


End file.
